Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for generating document data.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-60179 discusses a history recording apparatus that records the contents of a form input to a site on a web browser screen and issues a uniform resource locator (URL) for the record of contents of the form. A user can restore input contents of the form by accessing the issued URL.
The following two different environments are presumed. In a first environment, document data is generated and an external information processing apparatus processes the document data based on an object of the generated document data and updates them based on the processing result. In a second environment, the document data generated in the first environment can be edited, but cannot be updated based on the processing result unlike in the first environment.
However, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-60179 discusses nothing about both of the two different presumed environments.
Therefore, under the assumption of the presumed environments, if the document data edited in the second environment is opened again in the first environment, editing of the second environment cannot be detected in the first environment, so that the document data may be unable to be updated.